Unintentional Holiday
by roudyredd
Summary: Nuku is taken by a money hungry stranger to Washington, where he meets up with the La Push pack of werewolves. Will Seth and the pack help this scared and confused lion find his way home? Post-Eclipse Post-TLK2
1. Chapter 1

Nuku is taken by a money hungry stranger to Washington, where he meets up with the La Push pack of werewolves. Will Seth and the pack help this scared and confused lion find his way home? Post-Eclipse. Post-TLK2

Authors Note: (no i didn't spell it wrong) We got together and decided that I can write well and she has good ideas and is very creative. So we are going to try something really REALLY new. No original character from TLK just two OCs from my TLKfanfic.

NN

He panicked when he awoke. The room was moving. Why did things like this always happen to him? The last thing he remembered was getting way too close to Kiji's camp and then…nothing. Slamming against the side of the wall he fell to the floor it jumped and bumped along with the road. It was too cold and dark for him to be at home. He roared angrily as the van jumped over the bumping road rolling into Forks Washington.

The truck driver stopped in Forks to fill up then move along to California to drop off his load. Getting back on the road he headed for the interstate. The slippery roads and the deer that ran into the road were too much for the heavily drunk driver. He swerved and crashed head long sliding in the water into a tree.

He slammed into the wall painfully and saw that the side of the truck now had a horrid rend in the side. He felt his head begin to bleed but he was too frantic to worry right now. Tall trees the size of mountains towered around him. Running into the forest he stumbled because of the sudden change in temperature. Nuku picked himself back up and ran for a long time till he couldn't go any further.

JJ

Jacob and Seth were paired off for patrol that evening.

"Hey, Jake?" Seth asked, glancing at his taller companion. "Do you smell that?"

Jacob inhaled deeply, sniffing the air for possible bloodsuckers. Finding none, he stared in confusion at Seth. "What? I don't smell any bloodsuckers."

"Not bloodsuckers! I' smells like... cat?" Seth asked, now confused. "It's like cat... but not. This is weird. Do you think we should get Sam?"

Jacob shook his head. "We can handle this, Seth."

Seth nodded, and the two shape shifters walked off into the woods along La Push's borders, searching for the cat-like smell.

NN

Nuku shoved himself to his feet after a short rest. The adrenaline rush was gone and now he was just scared. The blood had dried which was a good thing. But when he stepped forward away from the tree he'd collapsed by, he stumbled. He'd hurt his foreleg. "Great," he mumbled tucking his leg under him. Walking more cautiously into the woods he practiced walking on three legs.

***

He was gone for three days now. Pacing back and forth Kiji stared out the window of her hut. "Kiji, dear," Nyota sighed, "You're father will be here soon. I just spoke to him through the radio." Kiji's friend since youth said. She looked at her angry 17 year old friend. The well worn dirt by the window was pounded away at by her nervous feet. Anger and fright stirred in her heart.

She repeatedly told him that the lion was not for sale. None of them. He kept persisting and she beat him across the face. Kiji didn't see Nuku coming to the camp. She saw the man had shot the lion and was dragging him into a van. He drove off out of rang and she collapsed in to the dirt after running after it.

"How did this happen?" she growled, "He wasn't hurting anyone! He was just trying to return my necklace!"

"They don't know about you, Kiji," Nyota said, "If you could just tell them…"

"No!" she snapped, "I will not be some hideous tool in the hands of wicked men."

"Kiji, calm down," her friend said, "I was talking about Charles. I hate lying for you."

Kiji looked to her friend then cast her eyes down, "I'm sorry. I just…I will tell him."

Nyota brightened, "You will?"

"Yes," she nodded, "It's been seven years. I guess I owe him."

Both girls looked up when they heard the plane's engine grow nearer and louder. They ran outside to greet him and hear the news.

Charles looked so sun burnt as he came out of the plane. He carried with him the key for finding Nuku. His laptop from home. Though he lived a life of luxury, he loved the wilds of Africa. He only brought such luxuries in case of emergencies. And this was defiantly an emergency.

They Googled the company name of the people that took Nuku. After searching for an hour they found that the van with the "Cargo" was driving through Canada into Washington. Charles found a news link and watched the video of the van in flames. The man inside was dead and the only good thing was that there was no other remains in the burnt out shell.

Kiji turned to her father and said, "Baba, he was really close to me. I never told you this before but I can talk to them. They understand me and I understand them. I need to go find him."

He was shocked and stuttered. He told her it was too dangerous but she told him she'd be fine. Nyota could go with her. Charles had bought her visa last year so getting past security would be a breeze. He sighed and booked the plane. She hugged him and he smiling said, "Go get him back."

JJ

Seth and Jacob continued to search for the mysterious scent. They went past La Pushes border, then stopped. "That's bloodsucker territory," Seth thought to Jacob.

Jacob froze up for a second before he said, "They're not here anymore."

Seth nodded and, and the two continued tracking the scent. It brought them to the outskirts of the forest beside Forks. "It's in here," Seth remarked.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I knew that, Seth." he said dryly. Seth and Jacob found themselves in the forest now, and the scent grew much stronger. Seth's eyes widened as a shape came into view. "Woe! Is that what I think it is?"

NN

Nuku kept going step by step. He never realized how hungry he was. His mane had grown some over the past year and he was barely in his sub adult years. Said mane was matted and sticking to him due to the wet air. Despite the air he stopped in his tracks. Something was wrong. A smell, like a jackal or hyena but less filthy was near. Lowering into the brush he kept his eyes and ears open.

JJ

Seth stared in amazement at the large cat before him.

'Woe! Look at that, Jake! It's a… lion!' Seth thought excitedly.

'Come on, Seth. That's not really…' Jake's eyes took in the lion crouched in the bushes. 'Woe. You're right. That _really_ is a lion.' Jake finally admitted.

'See! I told you!' Seth said gleefully, beginning to inch toward the lion.

NN

Everything inside of him screamed turn around and run away. But the smell was different from the warning signs back home. Moving closer to the smell he heard breathing. Two sets. Freezing he lowered even more. He knew they'd probably found him. He was outnumbered. His flight feeling turned to fight. And he would fight, if he had to.

* * *

Let us know really. it's been funto write and we're intersted on how this will work out.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Nuku is taken by a money hungry stranger to Washington, where he meets up with the La Push pack of werewolves. Will Seth and the pack help this scared and confused lion find his way home? Post-Eclipse. Post-TLK2

Authors Note: (no i didn't spell it wrong) We got together and decided that I can write well and she has good ideas and is very creative. So we are going to try something really REALLY new. No original character from TLK just two OCs from my TLKfanfic.

* * *

Jacob sighed. Something was going to go wrong, he knew it. Suddenly, a scent made Jacob go ridged. Seth's nostril's flared, and low warning growls came from both of them. Nuku, misinterpreting the growls, tensed.

'Seth! Move!' Jacob shouted.

Seth, too shocked that a bloodsucker had made it past both him and Jacob, remained completely still, eyes slitted in an attempt to see the vampire.

The vampire flew from the right, slamming painfully into Seth's side. Jacob snarled, body quivering with rage. How dare this… vampire attack his brother!

Seth struggled underneath the vampire, growls interspersed with low whimpers coming from his throat as he tried to get the male off.

Jacob suddenly lunged from the left, throwing the vampire several feet away. Seth got to his feet, pain shooting from his side.

'Seth, keep an eye on the lion!' Jacob ordered, charging after the vampire.

'But, Jake… I can help!'

'Stay here!'

Then Jacob was gone, leaving Seth alone with the lion who had fallen further back in the bushes when the vampire had appeared out of nowhere.

Nuku jumped to his feet seeing the large wolf attack the fleeing human. Turning on the dog he growled angrily. "Why are you attacking humans?" he shouted to him letting his stupidity pretend to be bravery, "Don't you think someone will notice they're missing?"

"Seth, phase now!"

"What?"

"You heard me, Seth! Phase! It'll be better in the long run. Just do it! Talk to the lion – he seems to understand what we're saying."

"But – Jake!"

"Do it!"

Sighing heavily and ignoring the fact that he probably had at least one broken rib, Seth concentrated, taking his cut-off jeans from the cord around his leg. He phased, putting the cut-off's on quickly. It hurt more this way, but he could deal with it. He had taken down Rily, after all.

Nuku jumped back, "What the kings!?" He crouched and laid his ears back. "Stay back!" he roared.

"Seth!"

"…Jake?"

"On your left –"

Seth was hit again on the side – this time on the left. He had one fleeting thought that he was going to be one giant bruise before tonight was over before the vampire turned him on his back roughly.

"Where is your leader?" The vampire demanded, adding more pressure as Seth struggled.

Seth, still confused that Jake had spoken to him as a wolf, wasn't fighting as hard as he could.

"Hey!" Nuku roared, "Get away from him!" he ran at the pale man and crashed into him. The vampire was knocked to the ground un-phased and Nuku felt like he'd run into a mountain. He shook it off as much as possible and growled at them.

While the second vampire had pinned Seth down, Jacob had bitten off the first vampire's right arm.

"We want to see Sam Uley," the first vampire explained calmly.

"How do you know his name, bloodsucker?" Jacob demanded, not really caring that he could talk as a wolf. It didn't matter right now.

"We wish to speak to him about... making a treaty."

"No! We don't make treaties!" Jacob shouted, yanking furiously at the vampire's left arm. It came off, and he threw it on the right one, making a small pile which he and Seth would burn after the two of them were taken down.

"But your great Grandfather's have, young one." The vampire explained, sounding like he didn't really care that he was being ripped apart.

"How old are you supposed to be, anyway? Ancient? Because you sound like one of those--!" Jacob didn't finish the sentence, images of Bella filling his head. He missed her...

"He's not one of the Cullen's!" Seth exclaimed, shoving the second vampire off of him. The lion, who Jacob had forgotten about when the second vampire had ambushed them, spoke up.

"Why are you attacking these humans?" He demanded, glaring daggers at Jake.

"Oh, they're not human," Jacob said coolly, rearing up on his hind legs and ripping the vampire's head off.

Seth almost flinched. If it wasn't for the vampire he was trying to rip apart without being a wolf, he would have yelled at Jake to slow down a minute to gather themselves. None of this was making any sense, and the fact that the lion had not only talked to them, but understood quite clearly what was happening was confusing enough. And to have two bloodsuckers to deal with, all by themselves... Where was everyone else? Sure, they were on patrol, but the other members of the Pack should have shown up by now to help. One werewolf could take down one vampire, as Jacob had just demonstrated, but when the vampires were trying to trick them... that made it difficult.

"Look, whatever your name is, we don't have time for this!" Jacob growled, throwing the last piece of the vampire on the pile. He then helped Seth destroy the second one.

"Jake! We should listen to him? We haven't really had anything to do since--"

"I don't care! I will not be a part of this. As soon as I'm done here, I'm going home. Tell Sam that I can't..."

Seth suddenly understood. Something here had triggered the Bella Response. Probably the vampires wanting to make a treaty. Seth winced. "Jake, I'm sorry. Is there anything else I can...?"

Jacob shook his head. "No. Just go tell Sam. And help him if you want." He nodded toward the lion.

Seth nodded. "Hey, Jake? How exactly are you talking to me if you're still a wolf?"

"I don't know." Jake shook his head again, trying to clear it.

"You can go home if you want, I can handle things here." Seth said quietly. Jacob nodded once again. He was having trouble getting Bella's face out of his head. He turned and ran off back toward La Push.

"I'm sorry about Jacob," Seth told the lion.

He took a lighter out of his pocket and set the vampire's remains on fire. Watching the flames until there was nothing left. Ignoring the purple smoke and disgusting vampire smell, he glanced for a second at the lion. He was surprised to see the lion's green eyes regarding him curiously.

Nuku stared at the human now in front of him. He had been a wolf a few minutes ago, he was sure of it.

"What the heck just happened?" He asked, confused and wondering what the pale man with the strange, red eyes had done to be killed.

"Uh—Well…" the human said, clearly not sure what to say. "Well… What you saw was… a vampire."

"What's a vampire?" Nuku now questioned. All of this wasn't making sense. How had this human turned into a wolf?

"A vampire is…" the human paused, trying to think of what to say. "A vampire is a dead human. Well, they're not really dead, but… they aren't alive either."

"Okay…" This still wasn't making any sense. He needed more information. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I forgot! I'm Seth!" the human, Seth, suddenly smiled. "When Jake left… Well, I was just worried about making sure that those two bloodsuckers couldn't—well, suck blood." He was still smiling, and he laughed. "Woe… if Jake heard that…" He suddenly stopped laughing. At the mention of Jake, he sighed. "Poor guy."

"Who's Jake?"

"Jacob is one of my best friends. See, we're… not normal." Seth shrugged, used to the fact that he now was a giant, vampire destroying shape shifting wolf.

"I noticed that. What… are you?" The lion sounded interested now—more interested than he had seemed in the beginning. A few minutes ago, he had been confused—now he just wanted to learn more. In a strange way, the lion reminded Seth of Jared. Jared actually liked learning—especially if Kim was in his class.

"I'm a shape shifting werewolf," Seth grinned. "I protect my tribe with my brother's and sister."

"That kind of explains it. But how did you change?"

"Hey! You never told me your name, and I told you mine." Seth was trying to tall. This would be a long and complicated story, and although he knew the Legends inside out, he really couldn't explain them the way Billy Black could. Now… how to get him to Billy's…? That was out of the question. If people saw this lion, they would probably start panicking. It would be like he, his sister, and brother's phasing in front of them… Not a pretty sight.

"I'm Nuku," the lion told him quietly. If Seth had to guess, he would say that Nuku was in his teens. Not an adult yet, but not exactly a kid either. He had no clue how that related to lions, but it was the best he could come up with. He sounded unsure… and something else that Seth couldn't quite place.

"Well, Nuku. It's nice to meet you, although I don't think you're supposed to be here…" Seth finally said, wondering just how Nuku had ended up in La Push, of all places. This was Washington State, and lions didn't exactly come out of nowhere. Unless he was from the zoo, but Seth doubted that.

"Hey… do you know where… I would stay?" The question was hesitant, and Seth detected a slight trace of fear. The poor guy was probably lost as heck out here.

"Um… well—I could take you to my house…" Seth answered, unsure. His mother wouldn't like this. Leah wouldn't like this… and he knew Leah better than anyone. He knew why she acted so bitter—even though the entire Pack knew. He knew things she didn't tell—or think—to the other's. He knew just how much Sam had really hurt her, and he resented him for it. Leah may have acted like she didn't care—like she was trying to spite Sam, but Seth knew the truth. She had been hurt deeply. He hoped that what he was about to do wouldn't make her mad at him, because he cared about her almost more than his mother.

"Come on, follow me, and try to stay in the bushes. This would be a lot easier if we lived in the forest…"

The lion nodded and stayed to the shadows as he followed Seth.

* * *

Let us know really. it's been fun to write and we're intersted on how this will work out.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: (no i didn't spell it wrong) We got together and decided that I can write well and she has good ideas and is very creative. So we are going to try something really REALLY new. No original character from TLK just two OCs from my TLKfanfic.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

As Seth and Nuku got closer to his house, Seth noticed a figure standing by the doorway.

He recognized her immediately. It was his sister, Leah.

"Where were you, Seth?" Leah demanded when Seth was in shouting range. Seth cringed and motioned for Nuku to stay in the shelter of the trees. He stepped toward Leah, an easy smile on his face.

"I was on patrol with Jake, Leah. You'll never guess what happened!" Seth couldn't hide the excitement from his voice. "We found a lion, Leah! A real, live lion. It's kind of... Well, it can talk! Or... um... Jake and I could understand him... And, Jake could talk to me as a wolf, too. You missed everything!"

Nuku chuckled to himself. Seth was partially right. Kiji's necklace had a special power that breaks down the language barriers. He was still confused about the whole huge wolf thing, but that could wait for later. He tensed slightly though as Seth blurted out his appearance and he waited for her reaction.

Leah snorted. "Sure you did, Seth. Prove it, then."

The lion sighed. She didn't take it immediately so he could still hide. But he tensed back up when Seth shrugged.

"Okay, Leah. But don't say I didn't worn you." He motioned for Nuku to come out from behind the trees.

Nuku hesitated. His experience with humans was a little new but he wasn't stupid either. They would fear him and most likely try to defend themselves. If Seth wants to risk my neck, he still needs trust that, quite frankly, he hasn't shown, Nuku thought. Gathering his courage, however, he stepped out of the trees. Coming closer to the house he kept his ears down and his movement peaceful and slow.

Suddenly, Seth could smell Sam. He reflexively looked at Leah, and saw that she had, too. She looked hurt for a moment, then the familiar anger that she showed everyone else but him surfaced.

"What is he doing here?" She demanded, glaring in Sam's direction as he made his way toward the house. Seth saw Nuku back away, heading for the tree's again. Sam had already seen him.

"Seth, Leah..." Leah's glare interrupted him.

"What are you doing at my house, Sam?" She demanded.

Sam looked at her for a second, his eyes deceptively warm. "Leah, can't I check on my pack? Jacob just told me about your patrol, Seth."

Seth knew for a fact that Jacob hadn't told Sam anything. He had specifically asked him not to.

"What exactly did Jacob tell you, then?" Leah asked again, not giving Seth a chance to talk.

"He just told me about the bloodsucker."

"There were two," Seth spoke up.

Nuku stayed hidden even with his cover busted. He didn't seem to like this guy very much. He decided to learn more about this place after Sam left. Something about Leah was inviting. She reminded him of his sister Cira.

From his hiding spot he listened in to learn more about these "bloodsuckers".

"I don't remember ever inviting you to my house, Sam. Leave, now." Leah was angry. That much was obvious. Seth sighed. He wished that Sam would just leave his sister alone. Hadn't he hurt her enough? Apparently not, judging from what he next said.

"Emily wants to know if you'll come by the house. She wants to talk to you, as do I."

"Leave her alone, Sam." Seth practically growled. "You know this topic upsets her. Do what Leah said and leave."

Sam finally dropped the nice act with Leah. Seth almost wished he hadn't. "You know, Emily and I have been discussing wedding plans."

Leah's body was shaking so bad now that Seth was sure she would phase. "Get. Off. Of. My. Property." She said through clenched teeth. "Now."

Sam shrugged, as if the fact that he had just hurt Leah more than he already had didn't matter. "Not until Seth tells me what happened earlier with the bloodsuckers."

Seth glared at him. "Jacob and I destroyed them. That's all that matters. Now leave."

Sam chuckled. "Are you sure, Seth? Nothing else happened?"

"I'm sure, Sam. Leave." Seth said, his own body beginning to shake.

Nuku was getting more ticked by the minute. This guy really _did_ want to get attacked and mauled.

Sam nodded. "If you think of anything else... tell me." The Alpha command hung heavy in the air as Sam turned and disappeared down the street.

Seth nodded, looking at his sister in concern. "Are you okay, Leah?" He already knew the answer.

Leah looked like she would phase any second now. Seth put a hand on her shoulder. She shoved it away. He sighed. "Please, Leah, don't do this again. I want to help."

"Why did he have to come?" Leah suddenly demanded angrily. "I don't care if he's our Alpha! He has no right to suddenly show up at our house! And... that command... Seth, he knows. He wants us to tell him... I'm not telling that moron anything. I'm not going to his house, either."

"I know, Leah. You don't have to go if you don't want to. Sam is... well, he's Sam. If Jacob were here..."

"But Jacob's not here, Seth. Unless you could go and get him, he's not going to be here for a while. He needs time to... calm down." Leah told Seth, the anger slowly faded from her posture. She relaxed, as if by magic.

"I could go get him. Do you think he would mind?" Seth asked.

"If he doesn't want to come, don't bug him too much. I can look after... Hey, what's your name?" She asked the lion.

Nuku stepped out from behind he tree's again. "Nuku. What's yours?" He already knew her name, but he wanted her to tell him.

"Leah."

"I'll go see if Jake wants to help, then. What's the plan, Leah?" Seth suddenly looked more curious. "What are we going to do?"

"Do about what?" Nuku asked, "it'd be really nice if you could clue me in."

"I can explain things to him while you go see Jake, Seth." Leah replied to both Nuku's question and Seth's expectant look.

Seth nodded, turning and running off toward Jacob's house.

The lion bounded after him keeping close so not to lose them.

Leah sighed as she kept pace with Seth and Nuku. She hated this sometimes, being the only female shape shifter in existence. Well, if there were any other females, they hadn't came to see her. She would explain to Nuku everything that she could while Seth talked to Jacob. It would be easier if they all stayed together. It was beginning to look like Sam was suspecting them of something, and it would be better for everyone involved if they remained in a group. Sam was smart, and she knew that better than anyone.

* * *

Let us know really. it's been fun to write and we're interested on how this will work out.

* * *


End file.
